A Game Called, "Pong"
There was once a game that the Gods played with their human puppets. A game that tortured the, “players,” and made them victims. Sometimes the game would go on for hours, days, months, and sometimes even years. The game was simply called, “pong.” The way the game went was simple. Two gods would take possession of two of humanities cadavers and put them face to face with each other about five ten feet away. The humans would be allowed to speak and let loose their cries of anguish, but they wouldn’t be able to move. The two human’s skin would grow to a deathly pale, as the strings were set in place. The gods would then put a small white cube in front of them. Even though the cube was small, it struck an immense amount of fear into whoever had to face it. The gods would then begin to play pass with both the humans bodies. They only played it in one spot on the ground or in the air, however just to make it more fun. The humans would scream in pain as the cube hit their stomachs and slowly raptured their insides. If a god were to miss a pass he or she would have to scrap the human and find a new one. In other words, if the cube didn’t hit a person then he or she would be killed and tossed aside. This may not be enough for you to really understand how horrifying this game really was, so I’ll give you an example. Marcus and Sean were the best of friends. At just five years old they were already practically inseparable. Sean would always come over to Marcus’ house and play in the dirt in his backyard. The two would play for hours upon hours giggling and having a great time, but on one fateful day something went horribly wrong. Marcus’ mother and father were inside washing the dishes just as, Marcus had found a worm. He showed the long, slimy thing to Sean who just made face full of disgust. Right when Sean pushed Marcus’ hands out of the way, they both suddenly froze in place. Neither had the ability to move anymore, but they could speak. Sean began to make small sobbing noises as his skin became a lucid white. Marcus had begun to cry when he found himself stumbling to his feet. The two children were lifted into the air symmetrically, as a small, white cube was released from the skies above. Marcus finally called for his mother, who didn’t hear him due to an obnoxiously loud dishwasher. The two children didn’t know what the cube was, but they knew it wasn’t going to be good. The cube slowly started to shake and convulse uncontrollably, as both their whimpers turned into deafening screams of fear. This time both Marcus’ mother and father heard them and rushed out the back door. All they saw were those two kids floating in the air, still as planks and the white cube in between them. His mother and father quickly sprinted towards the two kids, but they were much too high up for them to reach. Marcus’ mother yelled at his father to grab some boxes or something they could use to reach their child. The father ran off to look for things to use, just as the small white glowing cube rammed into Marcus’ stomach like a boulder, rupturing his pancreas. Marcus’ intense screams for help quickly stopped as he coughed up a large amount of red bodily fluids. The cube bounced off of him and straight to Sean who screamed at the top of his lungs before the small cube bounced off his forehead. Sean’s screams only grew more intense as the whole that was just implanted in his skull drooled out thick, dark red blood. Next the cube bounced high into the skies and above the clouds. The father ran back to the scene with at least ten boxes in hand, just to see the two children fly high into the sky where the oxygen levels were slim. The two parents waited there, holding their breath and praying that Marcus would come back down in one piece. They both looked up into the sky and saw a small black dots falling through the clouds. Soon the black dot turned into the silhouette of a small child. Next they could make out the features of Marcus as he pummeled into the ground, creating a crater around him. As soon as this happened the father ran to his side, and pressed his hand against his son’s chest. The mother would’ve come to his aid as well... But she found herself unable to move. There was once a game that the Gods played with their human puppets. A game that tortured the, “players,” and made them victims. Sometimes the game would go on for hours, days, months, and sometimes even years. The game was simply called, “pong.” Authors Note I was challenged to do this in chat by some guy who dared me to write a Pong creepypasta. How'd I do? Let me know! Check out some awesome pasta on this wiki like: Arethius Or one of mine like: Don't Get Lost Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story Category:Video Games Category:Video Game Category:Real Life